


Something Different

by AngryPirateHusbands



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom Flint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: "You know how we've been fucking for a while now?"Flint hummed."I was wondering if you would like to... switch."





	

"What do you think you're doing?"

Almost immediately Flint's voice brought Silver back from his thoughts. The quartermaster glanced up from where he was seated behind the captain's desk. For the last hour or so he had been lounging back in that rickety old chair with his boot propped up on the table and he had finally been caught. Well, not exactly _caught_. He had been waiting for Flint to finish his duties and return from the hands of the crew and he had finally done just that. Silver felt the smirk curling lazily at the edge of his mouth as he let the chair rock forward to once again rest on all four legs with a "thud".

"You know how we've been fucking for a while now?" Silver asked, effectively side stepping Flint's inquiry with one of his own. As he spoke he set down the book he had been aimlessly flipping through.

The man simply hummed as he moved across the room with heavy steps.

Silver's fingers tapped against the edge of the desk as he treaded carefully with his next words. "I was wondering if you would like to... switch?"

To his great surprise Flint didn't seem to miss a beat. "You want to fuck me?" he asked. Silver answered with a single curt nod of his head. Green eyes scanned over his face as the captain seemed to consider something. After a moment he shed the black leather coat from around his shoulders and returned it to the hook on the wall. "Have you done that before?"

"No," Silver admitted honestly. It always did feel rather odd when he spoke the truth, even though he had been doing it quite often as of late. "Then again, I had never been with a man at all before you... But surely you've caught on by now that I'm a quick study." If he had so much as blinked he would have missed the feint smirk that graced Flint's lips.

"Alright."

Blue eyes watched with curiosity as the man crossed the cabin to slide the bolt across the door. Almost immediately Silver's mind stalled. "Wait, what?" he asked, giving the captain quite the incredulous look. "You want to do this now?" He had spent the past hour milling this entire conversation over in his head. How he would bring up the suggestion, how Flint might react, and how he would argue his case. Most of their time was spent arguing about one thing or another, after all. Yet he had spent so much time considering the myriad of ways this conversation could go poorly, he didn't even consider what he'd do if Flint accepted. And yet he had, and seemingly with no reservations.

Flint merely offered a shrug. As if they were discussing something as mundane as whether or not to go down to the mess hall for a late meal. Despite Flint's apparent nonchalance about the matter, Silver was fairly confident in his knowledge that the man entrusting himself to another in this way was no small act. It conveyed a sense of trust he doubted any but a select few had ever had the honor of knowing.

Silver offered a small smile, genuine and fleeting before it began to give way to a more heated visage. "Now it is, then," he agreed. A hand traveled up the length of his injured leg in an effort to keep the fidgeting at bay as Flint drew close once more. The moment he was within reach Flint slowly sank down to his knees. The palms of his hands traveled up the sides of his legs before twisting to move down his inner thighs. Silver visibly shuddered. The callouses from years of sailing caught ever so slightly on the fabric of his trousers. The warmth he felt through the thin cloth was maddening.

Silver wasn't quite sure what he had expected when the captain came towards him, but it certainly wasn't this. Not these gentle yet urging caresses, nor the burning embers that resided behind his eyes; the normal vibrant green blown black with lust. There had rarely been a doubt in his mind that Flint wanted him. That he lusted after him. But this... this was different. The longing ache he now witnessed in those dark depths was not merely for his body, but for _him_. For the control he was now granting him, to use _his_ body and tear from him what had been his all along. To see Flint so eager to give his body away to another, to him no less, was just shy of overwhelming. Not too long ago the man wouldn't have trusted him enough to even turn his back. And now... He wasn't quite sure what the exact nature of their relationship was. Partners, certainly. Friends, perhaps. But now, with this mutual trust having been brought out into the open, a secret part of himself would even dare to call themselves lovers.

Hands reached down to guide Flint upwards for a kiss. It was soft and sweet, fingers moving over the prickling stubble that shadowed the man's head. He moved downward to cradle the base of the man's neck as their lips came together again and again. When he traced his tongue along Flint's lower lip before gently biting down, that mouth opened easily for him. Silver more than willingly accepted this encouragement and pushed forward. Normally their teeth would hit, tongues entangling and lips searching as each sought to gain dominance over the other. Now, however, Flint seemed more than willing to yield to his advances.

Silver pushed deeper, wishing to explore every inch of his mouth with the trace of his tongue. He nipped at his lower lip once more and smiled as Flint groaned softly into his mouth. The sound was lost beneath that of their panted breaths as they withdrew. Whatever green had remained in Flint's eyes was now gone as the man peered up at him. He looked absolutely wanton, eyes hooded and a flush of red darkening his cheeks and neck. Perhaps he had wanted this for just as long as he, and had simply waited for Silver to make the first move. The two of them seemed to be taking constant turns when it came to deepening the nature of the relationship, whatever it was. And now that Flint had given him this opportunity he was desperate not to squander it.

Flint, however, seemed to have other ideas first. Fingers undid the buckles of his belt before nudging Silver's trousers down beneath his hips. His erection sprung free, already standing proud against his abdomen from the mere promise of the captain's body spread beneath him. A sharp breath left Silver's lips as the man took him in his hand. He gave a slow, purposeful stroke before laving his tongue along the thick vein underneath. A soft groan left his lips at the contact, his hips hitching upwards to chase the wet heat of his mouth. Flint was always so skilled at this. Frequently his fantasies were fueled by the memory of that mouth traveling over him. He way he licked along the shaft, his tongue swirling around the head before teasing the slit.. It made his body ache. Fingers clutched the back of Flint's neck to keep him steady as the man sucked around the swollen head of his cock.

"Fuck, _James_ ," he breathed.

Flint seemed to still at the sound of his given name, though it lasted but a moment. He drew the flat of his tongue across the slit once more to collect the pearly beads that had begun to leak from him. Fingers wrapped around the base of his prick and gave another slow tug before he took him into his mouth completely. Silver gasped out, quickly biting down on his lower lip to keep quiet. The captain's mouth felt like a furnace around him. Hot and heavy, his tongue soft like silk as he stroked along the underside of the shaft. Silver's fingers tightened their grip as he moaned. He was certain that little crescent shaped bruises would be visible against the slope of Flint's shoulders the next morning.

The way Flint looked beneath him now was almost obscene. The man was down on his knees, his pink swollen lips stretched around his cock as he took him impossibly deeper. Silver hissed when he felt the tip of his member nudge against the back of Flint's throat. Instead of pulling back the man breathed through his nose, taking him even deeper before swallowing down around him. When Silver all but cried out Flint gave a pleased hum around him. The vibrations it caused moved all the way up his spine in a way that made his head spin and his toes curl.

 _"Fuck,"_ Silver seethed. Flint purred once more before drawing back slightly only to push back deeper. His nose pressed against the wiry black hairs that peppered his groin. This time when he swallowed around that length he had the desired effect. Silver's breath hitched in his throat as his body tensed, sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine like lightning. "Captain..!" he breathed. He came down that silken throat in thick pulses, his hips stuttering forward as his orgasm was all but torn from him. Flint kept himself pressed close, drinking every last drop of seed as fingers stroked the groove of his inner thigh, coaxing him through his release. Only when Silver's grip on the back of his neck loosened did the man withdraw. The softening length slipped from his lips with a wet, satisfying sound.

Silver's breaths came in ragged pants as he cracked his eyes open to peer down at the man. Flint appeared almost smug as he collected a stray drop of come from his beard and sucked it into his mouth. His eyes shined with amusement and his lips were wet and plump. Before the quartermaster could say anything he stood and began to move towards the cot with various articles of clothing left in his wake.

Flint was finally undoing his own trousers when he finally spoke up. "Are you sure you can manage with your leg?" he asked. Despite his even tone the concern he felt was obvious in the slight draw of his brows.

Silver couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. "For this?" he asked. "I'll fucking manage." He took in the sight of his captain with a hungry gaze. Even though he had just come his prick was already began to twitch with a renewed interest. Flint was a sight, truly. His own member was hard and flushed, and a thin line of pearly white leaked from the tip. At the base of that exquisite length rested a bed of copper wires. Already he was aching to feel the softness of it against his nose and cheek as he pressed close and breathed in the scent of him.

Silver shed his coat as he stood from the chair and moved towards the cot. The moment he was within reach Flint's hands were upon him once more. He tugged his shirt up from where it had been tucked into his trousers, the palms of his hands pushing up underneath the fabric seeking skin. Silver hummed softly as their lips connected once more. "I want you on the bed," he murmured. His shirt dropped to the floor to join the rest of their clothing as he watched with a heavy gaze as Flint did as requested. John joined him at the edge of the bed as he wiggled the rest of the way out of his pants and small clothes. Then came the iron boot. Flint's fingertips trailed over the small of his back with gentle caresses as he pulled free the prosthetic with a feint huff. It thudded against the floorboards, completely forgotten. Silver scooted across the cot to push the captain further down until he laid flat on his back. He moved over him then, leaning forward to settle his head between those thighs. He slowly sucked a dark mark into one, reveling in the soft gasp that left Flint's lips as he worried the supple flesh between his teeth. Fingers quickly tangled themselves in his dark curls. The soft pads of his fingers massaged his scalp as he pulled him ever closer.

Silver, feeling encouraged, latched his mouth onto the gentle slope where Flint's inner thigh met his groin. The grip on his hair tightened, a soft groan leaving his lips as gave a slight tug. Silver smirked against the soft flesh. _"James,"_ he purred. He kissed another small bruise into the muscle of his thighs before dragging his tongue along the length of his cock. Flint's hips shuddered beneath his hands as he held him firmly against the mattress. He laved his tongue against the swollen head before taking him into his mouth for a few teasing sucks. When he withdrew a low whine left the back of the captain's throat and he gave a frustrated tug at his hair. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Just as impatient in bed," he scolded lightly with a click of his tongue. He gave the swollen tip another lick before leading a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses up his abdomen and chest before sucking a pink nipple into his mouth.

Flint hissed at the contact, the sound melding into a moan when he teased the hardened nub between his teeth. "Fucking hell, Silver," the man swore above him. Silver laughed breathlessly. Fingers traveled up and down the man's sides as the traced the indents of his ribs, moving over the various scars that darkened the pale flesh. He would never tire of the sight of this man spread out beneath him. Strong and beautiful and for only him to see. Silver nipped the hard nipple once more before taking the other one in his mouth. Meanwhile his hands slid downward, one coaxing Flint's leg to hook over his thigh while the other slid between his legs. His wrist nudged against the base of his prick as he allowed a finger to delve between the cheeks of his ass. The moment he teased the puckered skin of his entrance Flint's hips jerked forward. A struggled gasp left his lips.

Silver's clever blue eyes were trained on the captain's expression, keen on gauging the way he responded to his touch. The look on Flint's face all but stole his breath away. The man's eyes were closed, long lashes touching his cheeks as his head pressed back against the sheets. He stroked along the tight ring in slow circular movements, just barely breaching the muscle with the tip of his finger. As he did so Flint's breath caught in throat once more, his lips parting as he pressed forward against the touch. " _Please_ ," he breathed. Enraptured by the sight of him and the sound of his voice already becoming undone, Silver had no choice but to obey.

The man reached over the edge of the cot to fumble through the pile of clothes for the small bottle of slick he had put in his coat pocket earlier. When he pulled the cork free and slicked his fingers, Flint was giving him a curious look. "What?" Silver asked.

"Were you so confident that I'd agree to this?"

The quartermaster chuckled. "Not in the slightest, no. But I've always been quite the optimist."

Flint looked as though he were about to offer some sarcastic retort, but the press of a slickened finger against his entrance was enough to make those words stutter in his throat. Silver only smirked before pressing a kiss to the man's navel. He teased that ring of muscle, felt for it fluttered against his fingertip in an effort to suck him in. It wasn't until those fingers returned to curl in his hair that Silver resigned to stop teasing the man.

Blue eyes flicked upwards as he pressed his middle finger in to the second knuckle. Flint buckled beneath him and despite himself his own eyes fell shut. The man's body was like a furnace around him. Hot and tight, and as he bore down on him he couldn't help but notice the pang of arousal that was sent straight to his groin. He could only imagine what this silken heat would feel like gripped around his cock.

"Fuck, you're tight," Silver breathed. When he finally managed to return his gaze to the captain's face he was not disappointed. Those green eyes were twisted shut, lips parted, pink and swollen from biting down on them. His cheeks were flushed and that heat had spread down his neck and chest to further darken the splattering of freckles. He was beautiful.

Silver gave the man a moment to adjust before withdrawing his finger and then pushing it back in. A soft moan escapes his lips. When Silver repeated the motion he curled his finger upward, seeking that bundle of nerves. He knew he had found it when Flint's hips lifted off the bed. Fingers clutched against the bedclothes as he moved, rocking his hips to meet every thrust of his finger. This time when he pulled out he went back in with two. Flint swore loudly, his back arching off the bed as he grit his teeth.

"How long has it been?" Silver couldn't help but ask. While he was curious, he knew better than to pry if the man didn't wish to divulge such information.

Flint swallowed. "A while," he admitted. His breathing had been reduced to short, unsteady pants. His eyes remained closed as he rolled his hips to ride back against his fingers.

Silver couldn't help but watch the man. So unabashed in how he chased his pleasure. Vaguely he wondered if he could come just like this, just from his fingers thrusting into him and working him open. Flint's cock was red and swollen and gave a twitch with every perfect thrust of his fingers. He was close. Silver added more oil before working a third finger into the man beneath him. He went slowly, stretching him, reveling in how he could feel the muscles begin to relax around him. This time when he curled his fingers with an upward push, Flint bowed off the bed. A throaty moan graced his ears and Silver was certain it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"God, if you could see yourself," Silver murmured. He quickened the movement of his fingers, pressing up and in, tapping against that bundle of nerves with every other stroke. The sight of Flint becoming undone at the seams beneath him was enough to make his heart arrest in his chest. His thighs trembled, his breaths coming in gasps as he all but writhed beneath him. The muscles in his stomach became prominent, those thighs flexing with each backward thrust against his fingers. "Come on, James," he breathed. "Come for me..." The man shuddered underneath him.

_"John.."_

"That's it," Silver encouraged him softly. He adjusted his position, leaning forward to further quicken his thrusting. The muscles in his wrist ached but he ignored it easily, too encompassed by the heat of the moment. His other hand reached down to tease a pebbled nipple. Flint's breath hitched and he pinched down until he elicited a moan. It was easy to do, the pink nubs still sensitive from his teeth and tongue. His fingers then trailed down his chest before curling around the base of his cock. He gave a few skillful strokes of his hand, matching in time with the thrust of his fingers, before Flint was pushed over the edge. He felt the man's body bear down on him like a vice, his back arching and his form growing rigid as he came over his fist with a throaty moan. Silver continued to stroke his cock as he rode out his pleasure, only withdrawing when Flint's expression twitched from over sensitivity. He withdrew his slick fingers and bent down to kiss the man's open mouth. The man panted into him, breathing the very air into his lungs until he regained enough of his wits to return the kiss. A tongue drew across his bottom lip as their mouths met with something akin to tenderness.

By now Silver was so hard he ached with it. But as their bodies slotted together so perfectly, their lips melding together in a delicate dance of teeth and tongue, he began to feel a new unfamiliar ache in his chest. It spread warmth through every inch of him, from the tips of his toes in his remaining leg to the top of his head. And as he peered down at the man beneath him, Flint's gaze heavy and hooded, he couldn't help but wonder if he felt it too. Instead of dwelling on these thoughts, whatever they were, he deepened their kiss if only just. He allowed his lips to lead a trail down the juncture of his neck to his collarbone, worrying the skin enough to elicit a gasp but not so much as to leave a lasting mark. By now he knew better then to leave bruises where any of the crew could see.

Silver moved lower still until he began to lap up the mess Flint had made upon his stomach. The heady taste of him sent shocks of thrill up his spine, just as it always did. Soon fingers found themselves gently entangled in his dark curls, cradling the base of his head as his tongue dragged against the skin until it was mostly clean. When he glanced up Flint's eyes were still a heavy black. Reaching up, he pressed his fingers against the man's lips. A few stray drops of come trailed down his fingers which Flint eagerly took into his mouth. Silver could feel the heat pooling deep in his belly as that tongue laved against the digits until there wasn't a trace left.

Silver pulled him fingers free before kissing the man once more. Deeply, fervently, but with an underlying sweetness. "Ready?" he murmured.

Flint huffed as if offended by the very question. _"Fuck yes."_

The quartermaster could only smile in response. He sat back to adjust the position of Flint's leg over his thigh, shifting slightly so that his injured stump hung off the edge of the bed to remove any pressure from it. The muscles in that leg were already beginning to ache but he would make due. He often did when experiencing the adrenaline of battle, when fighting at Flint's side, but the drive he was experiencing now was a much, much stronger force. Silver poured some slick on his palm before rubbing it along his hardened length. A soft hiss passed his lips from that contact alone. When he began to press inside the man beneath him it was all he could do to keep his eyes opened and trained on the captain's face. Flint's body felt just as he always thought it would, only better. The silken heat that engulfed his cock inch by inch was maddening. He was soft and pliant and so wonderfully tight. Silver released a steady breath as he slowly slid into the man beneath him, only resting when his thighs were pressed flush against his buttocks.

Flint breathed deeply, his mouth open and his eyes hooded, the green overwhelmed by the black of his pupils. His cock had already started to harden once more. Silver waited until he was given a sign that Flint had adjusted and was ready for more. And soon he did just that, the man giving a slow rock of his hips that caused them to moan out in unison.

Silver's fingers gripped Flint's hip with bruising force as he pulled back slightly only to thrust back in. From that point onward the man found his pace easily enough. His other arm locked around the bend in his knee, spreading Flint open as he thrust into him with a punishing rhythm. The room was filled with nothing but the sound of panting breaths, soft moans, and the slap of skin against skin. Flint was so beautiful as he laid back against the bedding, his form flushed and wanton as he moved to meet every thrust. Even in this submissive state the man knew how to take his pleasure, and it thrilled him.

Silver moaned out before biting down firmly on his lower lip. He could sense that he was close to his own release. That heat deep in his belly weighed heavily like a stone and his thrusts began to lose any sense of rhythm. And based on the way Flint was gasping and undulating up against him, he was drawing close as well. The man reached down to take Flint's cock in his hand once more. He stripped him with a tight fist, stroking in time with his thrusts as best he could while squeezing around the head.

This time when Flint came he did so with a shout. His hips lifted off the bed as he released rope after rope of pearly white against his stomach. Silver didn't last much longer after that. The way Flint's body bore down on him, clenching and releasing as the force of his orgasm rocked through him like a tidal wave, was exquisite. He managed a final thrust before he too was pushed off that edge. His hips stilled as he came deep within the man, the force of his orgasm hitting him like a punch to the chest. He was breathless and dizzy and could only relent that they hadn't done this before. As he noticed Flint's satisfied gaze and the smirk on his lips, he could tell he was of a like mind.

Silver allowed them both a few moments to revel in their pleasure before drawing back and allowing his softened length to slip free. Almost immediately he fell forward and melted against the man beneath him. Flint's arms were warm as they gathered him close, and soon he felt those lips press against his curls. He hummed softly. He felt nothing but pleasure and contention as he tilted his head to capture those lips with his own.

When they eventually parted Flint chuckled against his lips. Fingers trailed up and down his arm in a gentle caress. "A quick study indeed," he teased. Those green eyes glinted and the smile upon his lips was so genuine, Silver quickly found himself committing the expression to memory. And once he hand he found their lips coming together once more.


End file.
